Shaman King: The final Tale
by mangachick1
Summary: The Destiny Star has finally arrived but things aren't as they seem. Friends having dark secrets, foes returing, everything gets uglier as lines blur and the reason for them all is not whats expected. -after the last episode- *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The morning air was slightly polluted, the city of Tokyo only starting to rise from its earlier slumber. Each citizen was rolling out of their own beds, some with luxuries silk covered sheets while others had no sheet to begin with.

Though there were few, not many, that did not rest in their respectable beds. Merely watched the stars as if waiting for another signal or recognition for they all thought it was a trick of their eyes.

Though the stars were now no where to be seen, while others fell to sleep, others rose to their working day. Though some did not have the choice and were forcefully pushed down the stairs by the house wife.

A discouraging look on a usual pretty face. The blond stood tall and proud, dark almost cat like eyes narrowed at the figure on the floor in front of her. Her golden blond hair framing her face as the red bandana kept all respective pieces from her line of sight.

"Get up! Stop being so lazy!" She was now shouting at the figure at the bottom of the stairs. He was head first into the floor, while the young lady stood with her hands on her hips. She only got a groan in response.

She walked down the stairs calmly stopping at the bottom two, seeing that she could not pass because of the human body in front of her. Her eye twitched slightly seeing that he did not move. She raised her foot and that was when it was all over.

It landed straight into the boy's backside, though he did not have enough time to shout out as the force flew him to the other side of the room. He landed on his back, upside down, his usual orange head phones falling to the ground with him. He groaned in pure agony, his head now lying on the floor as his body toppled over onto himself.

He rolled over into a sitting position, crossing his legs in thought as he rubbed his back and placed his headphones behind his ears.

_Why did Anna have to hit me so hard? That's gonna kill in the morning._ He tried to stand up but found his back almost snapped at the once simple command. _Scratch that thought, I'll have to deal with the worst pain now._ He inwardly groaned at his new task at hand, he raked a hand through he brunette hair, trying to ease the pain of the bump that was now growing under his hair.

"Yoh! Get ready for school! We have an exam today!" Anna was shouting from the kitchen, again. Yoh got up with an enough pain to make a samurai cry. He stretched his back making sure he would be able to walk, noticing how it only made a few cracks. Telling him he would not need to go to the hospital, like the last time Anna had forced him out of bed.

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Exam..? EXAM! I completely forgot! _He swept his clothes for dust, trying to make them look as if he hadn't worn them yesterday and ran into the living room. Grabbing his school bag, before running out the front door with it on his back.

He heard an angry Anna shouting after him but kept running, in fear of Anna or not having enough time to find Marty and ask of the exam work, he didn't really know. His sandals thumped the gray cemented pavement beneath him and the sun was blazing maybe a little too brightly for comfort.

He didn't think about as Amidamaru appeared beside him, gliding along as if Yoh wasn't running with all his might.

"You left really quickly, I almost didn't have time to escape Anna." He had an almost angry look on his pale face. His feet none appearing underneath him, Yoh merely chuckled nervously.

Attempting to quicken his pace, knowing that if Amidamaru had caught up with him then Anna's house sprits would have as well. The building of the school came into view; there were a few drops of sweat on his forehead.

He noticed two girls in an older year then himself walk, in white school shirts and all. Yoh stopped in his tracks and hit himself on the forehead, remembering that the school had a dress code. That he was supposed to follow.

He shrugged his shoulders before running through the gates of the school, Amidamaru eerily gliding along side him. He past the two girls at rocket speed, so the had to pull their books closer to their chests and hold their hair to stay in its preferred place. Their skirts lifting somewhat higher so both dropped their books and lay it down again, looking angrily at where the boy should have been but was not.

Yoh entered the class room, his bag on his back being held with a hand so it would not fall off. He looked out of breath and the few people in the room turned to see him walk in with a shocked expression on their faces because of the noise before they saw Yoh and proceeded in what ever they were doing. Expecting it from one of the weirdest kids in their class.

Though no one saw the spirit that was by his side and sweat dropped at Yoh's dramatic behavior. It was only Marty that saw and shook his head in response to Yoh's actions. He knew all along Yoh would forget and came prepared. Yoh rushed over to his shorter friend.

The short genius was sitting on some extra books that were placed on his chair for him. His buttoned up white shirt clasped tightly, his blue bow tie in place-he looked exactly as he should have-the perfect student.

"You forgot about the test?" His tone knew as if not needing a conformation because he was already so sure. And he was right to be Yoh just sat in his chair in front of Marty and turned around to face him. His bag on his desk, Marty was setting his books on his desk straight.

Before he started rummaging in his bag and handing Yoh a small folder. Yoh murmured a word of thanks and took off to trying to gain information as possible. Though as he opened the folder, the papers inside grew at least twice in size. Seemly they had been pressurized to fit into the small folder.

Yoh grumbled under his breath and started reading all 100 pages. The furthest he got was the title: **World wide cultures and religions, wars that are based on religions and how to create a political agreement between two party's as to make both satisfied.**

Yoh sweat dropped at the title, he knew this exam. It came only once a year-thank god- but it meant 87% of the overall grade. It was all Mr. Yoshitake's fault, he was a multiple teacher and he decided to save himself the trouble of examining them for each different subject. He decided to make a **huge** **50 page** test!!

Though the papers were swiped from under his nose, he only now noticed the shadow lingering above him. He looked up, his brown eyes showing a hint of played up fear.

"Yoh…" There was a deathly pause, the atmosphere seemed to drop 10 degrees and Marty sat back in his chair to afraid to look at the angry Anna, next to his best friend.

"Yes, Anna?" _Why did Yoh just answer her! It only makes it worst!! You told me that!! You keep your mouth shut and she will eventually stop!!! You're going to get yourself KILLED!!_ Marty was screaming at Yoh from inside his own head. Yoh voice was small, as he cringed his right eye that was facing her slightly. Ready for whatever blow his bride-to-be would give.

"…You forgot your lunch at home." She held out a small package, telling herself later on to yell at him for1. ignoring her shouts after him 2. For going to school without her changing his clothes.

Yoh laughed nervously, rubbing his neck in a submissive attitude. "Ohh…Thanks Anna." He took the package from her hands slowly, not sure if it would explode when handled, since Anna held it from the cloth. It didn't and he sighed in relief.

"Be careful to check for poison I put some blow fish in there." Anna turned around after that, talking as if it were usual. Though both Manta and Yoh froze, staring at the package that now sat next to Yoh's bag.

They stayed like that for a while till the bell rang and the rest of the students poured in the classroom. Yoh was about to ask Amidamaru to cheat for him but he could not find him. He could only guess where he was though; either talking with Mosuke or Anna managed to put him somewhere. Whatever happened to him, he was not there and Yoh starting sulking.

It was a second later that set all the tests were set down, the time didn't seem to pass. They had up to 3rd period to finish the complicated exam but Yoh had no idea what to write he didn't listen in any of 's classes, they were all extremely boring.

Geography was just annoying you learn better when you travel around the world not from a textbook that had only seen a factory and an inside of a box.

History was just too easy to sleep in and anything that he really needed to know he could learn for Amidamaru.

Politics no one needed to know because…well only people that wanted to become lawyers would need to learn this stuff and it wasn't on Yoh's list to become a lawyer.

For what he needed to do was outside of the class's borders and restrictions. It was in the Great Spirit that was hidden in Doobie village, far from civilization, far from the polluted air of the city. He needed to become Shaman king it was his destiny…he knew it. And now he could fulfill it.

There was nothing in his way, nothing there to harm him or the people precious to him. Hao was not alive and he would not come back for 500 hundred years. 500 hundred glorious years.

Yoh laid his head in his arms closing his eyes to sleep. The shaman tournament was beginning again. No Hao this time to distraught everything, to ruin everything and try to kill everyone. _Because I already killed him_.

Yoh took a deep breath. He knew that he was supposed to kill Hao, Hao was supposed to die he was a criminal, a monster but then again another part of Yoh saw it that he had killed his twin brother and that everything that he thought Hao was, was just his way of looking at it.

He tried to look at it Hao's way but he could not because he had not been through what Hao had. Yoh had seen the good of the humans around them, maybe sometimes they sought to hurt but then again don't we all? Though Hao hadn't seen the few that tried to help, the few that could become someones friend. Such as Marty.

Hao could not see anything but the hate he placed above the humans head. And that made Yoh remember what he did to Lysergic, what he did too many others, what he wanted to do to the humans and other shaman that would not follow his wishes. That was when Yoh remembered what Hao really was...a monster, a wandering demon in a human's body, not his twin brother.

According to him, Hao was not a person since he learned the five points of the unity star. According to lots of people, his nickname for a while was 'The demon in a humans body', with those shimigami's of his. All too frightening, too powerful, too filled with insane fureokyu.

_It was harsh; yes. Though it was the truth, the harsh truth._

The bell rang. "Okay students it's the end of the 3rd lesson, hand in your papers." Yoh looked up removing his arms from his desk. Unable to think back if he actually wrote something down. He only saw his name at the top of the first page. _That's enough._ He let a lazy grin spread his face before getting up to his teacher and setting it down on his now packed desk.

He was not happy. His now grey hair was slicked back away from his face so they did not fall in front of the square glasses that were bridged on the edge of his nose. His bushy grey mustache seemed to have a few hairs of brown, though old age seemed to have taken the rest. His grey looking skin was crinkled in all places and he seemed to have gathered all excess skin by the sides of his mouth, reminding Yoh of a bulldog.

"Yoh did you study at all?" His teachers head was tilted to the side slightly, he seemed to shake his head a lot when he spoke. Making Yoh see him more as a dog, it made a small smile appear on his face but he had to remain calm.

He had to.

"Yoh, you must answer me! At least stop laughing!" Yoh was holding his stomach, trying to look to the side so his very angry teacher wouldn't see him laughing. Though it didn't help, when was angry he shook his head more. And salvia escaped his mouth looking even more like a dog; Yoh couldn't help but put dog ears on his and try to imagine his teacher going to fetch a stick.

"Ok-Ok…ha-ha…I'm stopping…" Yoh snorted a couple more times before cracking himself up. His teachers brows were furrowed, his hands on his desk. Yoh could almost see his teacher's tail, salvia was dripping down his mouth and he didn't seem to notice.

He burst out laughing further. It was good no one else was in the room; everyone else had escaped outside to enjoy the break they didn't have. He would have looked like a complete idiot. Well more than usual.

"Go to the headmaster's office!" Yoh stopped laughing to face his teacher in sheer surprise. He was about to retort but stopped himself from opening his .Yoshitake was as red as a tomato!

"Yes…sir…" He almost wasn't able to hold back his snort. Well in fact he didn't, it came out in his sentence. He hurried to his desk to collect his belongings and pulled the bag onto his back.

Running out the class room door, as he did he shut the door behind him. He waited a second before the image of a tomato red Yoshitake with salvia running down his chin, huge dog ears and shaking his head back and forth came into his head. He could almost picture his teacher lifting up his leg up to a fire canon and peeing straight through those cotton trousers.

He burst out on the floor laughing.

* * *

"Asakura Yoh…what to do? What to do?" Said persons headmistress was staring down at Yoh. As if he would be willing to give her a respectable punishment. Yoh had learnt not to touch such subjects. He thought maybe he would give it a shot.

"Maybe…let me off with a warning?" A small nervous smile placed on his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck that was becoming anonymously sweaty.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your average overall grade is the lowest in our whole school, your dress code is completely askew and I heard from a very irritated that you did not answer a single question on your exam today as well as disrespecting him." She seemed like she had recited the words for all to hear as if she was prepared for just this moment.

Yoh mentally scolded himself for talking to her, he forget that at the moment you spoke they remembered why you where in trouble in the first place. He would pay greatly for this.

The headmistress was normally strict, yet some-what kind when she wanted to be. He hoped he would be able to see the kind headmistress, she_ looked_ fairly kind. Her eyes were light brown and round with a certain dark lashes though they were not many. She was a round lady so it suited her eyes; she also had a round face. She was a round woman; Yoh summed that up after a while.

"I'm okay with science…"

"Though that is not enough Yoh, just knowing a lot about nature will not help you in life." She said a-matter-of-factly, it annoyed Yoh some-what for them to brush of the fact that humans are mere creations of nature.

He had realized that he had been snapping quicker, that was a strange in all. Yoh never snapped, only…

Yoh of course had thought about this but had brushed it off. It was only temporary for him to think like his older sibling. He hoped. He didn't want to think about the possibilities of his brother's soul rejoining onto his. So each thought that was not regularly in Yoh's mind was cast aside. Fearing at the possibility of Hao returning, of the pain he would want to inflict.

He inwardly shook his head. Ever since the final battle, Yoh had began thinking darker. Thinking bitterer, fearing things he need not fear and each fleeting thought got burned deeper into his skin. He wanted his old mind back, the care free one that knew wrong from right, though he found it hard.

"Okay Yoh, I want your parents or at least one legal guardian to come over to my office. Tomorrow after school, until they come by my office, you are suspended from this school. Understood?" Yoh was gob smacked! Anna was going to KILL him!!!

"Yes, madam."

"Good, now go home." She pointed to the door; Yoh grudgingly got up and slopped over to the door. He opened the door slightly, turning to look at the round women in front of him.

He realised something important.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The sun could not peek out from behind the heavy clouds above the two figures heads. The sun refused to be shown in this particular part in the world. The streets were empty, only a few cars drove past; there speed much to fast for the limit. Each time they passed a puddle it sent out a wave to unfortunate by passer.

The two figures were the only ones on the street, the rain was pounding on each and every car but the figures stayed dry. The sharp drops threatened to fall ones clothed skin and the other's fur, though it did not.

There was no one to watch them because no one bothered themselves with them. They were too silent, too quite, so no one even noticed the figures on the pavement in the pattering rain.

The figures turned left into a street, though there were no roads here. Only shops that littered each turn and bend. All closed, the stone pavement was colored from dark maroon colors to light grey. They did not seem to be lined provably but the steps of the figures were cool, calm and concentrated.

Each one exactly the same.

The clouds were not clearing as she looked above her. She saw the grand building of Big Ben to her left, standing so tall, so lean. Holding up all its dignity, the tower fitting into the murky surroundings of London, England.

The figures maroon brown hair looked a shade blacker due to lack of sun. Her hair having shades lighter and darker then each other were long and looked almost like silk as it hung over her back, stopping just at the bottom of her shoulder blade. It had a slight wave and a messy look to it but it seemed neatly laid. Her eyes were a shade of crimson red matching the redness in her hair. Though her eyes were wild, free, lethal…Her fringe covering her dark, yet, bright bloodied eyes from view. The hair next to her fringe longer then the rest, hung loosely by her arms reaching the end of her ribcage.

The animal by her side was a dog, though it was too big to be a dog. It was still tame, standing next to it's owner with pride. The dark chocolate fur was covering most of the wolf-dogs body. Though half the side of his face was moon light white fur, his musculed stomach the same color. The fur surrounding his eyes were charcoal black, though they carried onto the side of his face. Making him look a bit darker. His fangs were seeable, the edge of the tips outside of his mouth. He looked dangerous, capble of mauling a grown man, in his prime time.

"We will leave once the rain passes." It was a small voice but she knew that the figure was at the next bend of the street, she heard his small whisper even through the rains urges to be heard. He knew she was there, as she suspected.

The young lady and her wolf-dog took another left and carried on straight till they found what looked like a hidden door. It was open, a boy wearing white dress shirt, and smart black trousers in the doorway. His green hair visible even in the darkness of the hall way. What looked like a small fairy sat on is shoulder, her legs neatly crossed. Her shaman partner resting against the door frame.

"Someone will see you." He was talking about the way they was standing in the middle of a rainstorm but was completely dry. The woman was only wearing a plain black cloak the top not covering her the bottom of her dark crimson trousers were shown. The water bouncing back from her as if she frightened them. She merely shook her head.

"Humans do not pay attention to anyone but themselves, unless need be." She walked to the figure in the doorway; gliding straight passed him, before disappearing into the dark room behind the young male. Her hound stopping at the males side to sniff him before following behind his master. The boy known as Lysergic merely shook his head knowingly and closed the door to the rain.

* * *

"There you are! I got really worried! Amidamaru was completely panicking, when he saw you weren't there!!" Yoh's short friend was hyperventilating. Manta was shaking his head, moving his hands to show the enthusiasm. Amidamaru by his side, in his usual spirit ball form.

Yoh looked as calm as ever, gazing up at the small clouds above him. His eyes focused on the slowly moving puffy white clouds, the blue sky contrasting with them peacefully.

The tips of the tree above him were waving slightly in the wind. "Yoh, Anna is looking for you." Amidamaru spoke regretfully.

Yoh paused, brought his hands down from behind his head and sat up slowly, fearfully. He looked over the grave yard, noticing that the longer he stayed there the more pain Anna was going to inflict on him. He shrugged it off.

"Lets just relax for a while, we never just relax." He laid back down staring contently at the clouds now in front of him.

"You always relax, Yoh." Manta was now with his hands on his hips. Yoh laughed sheepishly.

"True but still. I'll deal with Anna later." Manta merely laughed and lay down beside Yoh. Resting his hands on his stomach and pointing his legs up to the clouds he was now staring at.

"So you see the destiny star? I saw it but decided I would ask you for conformation because, well…I could have seen it wrong or maybe it was just another star. I don't know you're the expert here not me." He waited for Yoh's answer.

As an answer Yoh lifted up his oracle bell that was firmly placed on his wrist and lower arm.

"I hadn't seen it there." Manta laughed childishly. After everything, Manta was used to seeing it on Yoh's arm and paid no special attention to it. Though it still held the significance of the whole tournament.

"What do you think going to happen this time? You think the x-laws will be there? I hope not!" Yoh laughed at his friend who joined on with him. That's what Yoh loved about Manta, he had such life and he treated Yoh as if he wasn't a freak, he wasn't different. It felt normal to be in Manta's presence, Yoh felt human.

"Me neither but I don't think so since Hao is dead now." Yoh had a frown on his face; he was so confused about Hao. He didn't know if he should regret or not regret what happened. Two different parts of him trying to defeat the other. Marty decided to change the subject, knowing that it bothered his friend some-what.

"Hey, do you think everybody else will travel with us again? Maybe we won't have to be dropped in the middle of America this time?" He laughed while recalling the memory and Yoh joined. Amidamaru spirit ball chuckling along side them.

The wind blew across their faces and they laughed at each memory that fell upon them. Smiling at Ren's pointed hair, Chocolove's awful jokes that Yoh thought were funny, each memory was treated equally all with smiles and laughter. Reminiscing in the past memories even the mildly sad ones, it still brought smiles to there faces because they were together.

They were mysterious to other people that were not in their small group. They were almost sacred, they were priceless.


	2. Chapter 1: Foundations Of Lies

**Chapter 1:**

"Your one big lazy ass child, Yoh." He hated how she said his name. Her voice had the lethal demeanor to it but each time she would utter his name it would sound harsher but somehow more controlled. As if ready to lash out at anyone that came close.

"I said I'm sorry, Anna." Yoh was trying not to look into Anna's eyes, though was finding it hard as she demanded all attention be on her. Her hands were on her hips, glaring at Yoh. Who was trying to sit calmly under her gaze, he didn't succeed. He was fidgeting each second possible.

"You will pay up for it with thrice the much more training as usual. Understood?" She paused for a second, seeing Yoh turn to face her to retort. "If not that then quadruple. What do you prefer?" Her voice was calm, even more controlled. Even more vicious.

Yoh nodded in response, his shoulders slumping in on themselves. Anna left the room, probably to find heavier weights for his running. He had the pleasant job of now telling his Mother and Father that his head teacher wanted to meet with at least one of them. He wondered if it would be any harder.

He hoped not.

He picked up the phone at the side of the room, not happy that he had to rise from his seat on a really comfy pillow. But then again happy to be out of the confined space Anna had put him in.

He breathed in deeply before dialing in the number he knew off by heart. He had wanted so many times to call his parents but then most of the time they weren't there and he did not want to bother them. They were always too busy, even his mother.

He waited as it rung, not really expecting an answer. It took a while before the line was lifted and he heard a small voice on the other side. The voice was that of a child's, yet not so young as to be a baby but not old enough to be teenager.

_"Hello, Asakura residents."_

_"Hi, this is Yoh. Who are you?"_ There was a small pause before a nervous childish laughter crept through the phone. He could guess the girl to be just before her pre-teen years.

_"Oh…well, I guess its okay now. Um…"_ There was a small pause; the child seemed to huff slightly. _"My name is Asakura Emiko; I am daughter to Asakura Yohken and Keiko_." She held her breath short. Before continuing. _"I am almost 10 years of age."_

She waited; she knew he needed time to process the information. She had heard her brother was a bit to slow in processing information, especially as surprising as one like 'You have a sister, you didn't know about'.

_"So...Okay, I'm confused…" _Yoh's weary voice traveled the phone line. Emiko chuckled in response. There was a sound of crackling and a bit of talking at the other side of the phone. It was a while later that someone answered.

_"Hello Yoh-kun…"_ It was Yoh's mother that spoke, now. He felt his body muscles relax at her familiar voice.

_"Okay, now tell me about Emiko. I never really had thought I could have a sister! A sister…" _Yoh seemed to be thinking about what it could have been, if he had known the past 10 years of his life about his young sister. _"Why didn't you tell me about her?"_ Confusion was uttered in his voice.

_"Well, we were keeping her a secret from nearly everyone. It started because I was always alone in the house. If you remember at the age of four you were already most of the time at your grandfathers, then you lived with them from the age of 5 until the age 12 where you moved in with Anna."_ She took a breath.

_"I wanted a child in the house because Yohken was about to be gone all the time and you were pressurized to become the shaman king. I was really alone all the time, I was glad when I realized I was pregnant with Emi-Chan."_ He heard her voice darken slightly.

_"I've never told her about Hao, she knows about you and that you killed him but she doesn't know that he was also your sibling."_ Yoh's gaze was determined. He had a sibling and he was going to make it right for her. Yoh was excited but also nervous.

He was wondering if he had anymore siblings that he should know about.

_"I understand. How come I did not know about her?" _He questioned his mother.

_"We knew that you would meet with Hao and if you did not know how to shield your mind he would find out about her. We did not want her involved in such dangerous matters. I didn't want you in such dangerous matters." _Keiko huffed in annoyance, seemingly upset about the whole thing.

_"It's Ok, were all alive in the end."_ He calmed her knowing his mother could get worked up real easily, really quickly. He also knew she was tempted to repeat his words 'in the end'. His mother's sarcasm was sometimes spiteful.

_"So what did you call about Yoh-Kun?"_ Yoh regained his regular calm composure though he quickly became nervous again.

_"Um…well.., my headmistress would like to talk to you…"_ He trailed off to barely a whisper. Though she heard all she needed to hear. He calmly waited for her outburst, knowing there was one. He was right of course.

_"What did you do?" _The words sounded like hammers, each was sharp and heavy. He could almost feel each one hitting him on the head.

_"I didn't do anything!"_ He wasn't going to lie, he really didn't do anything. NO homework, NO school work, NO exams, NO…a lot of things. His mother could hear the partial truth in her son's words and sighed heavily.

_"Okay, me and Emiko-Chan will be there in about two days. I'll see you soon, Yoh-Kun." _His mother's enthusiasm was back. This meant she was happy…for now.

_"Bye Oka-san."_ Yoh rubbed his head before hearing the line go out and placing the phone down. He sighed deeply, something he did often nowadays.

He had gotten over the worst. He looked down at the phone again seeing that he had voice mails and played them.

_"You have messages. Two days ago at 13:34, Beep"_ Yoh waited a while for the message to start. The telephone machine was fairly new but it still had a few counter problems.

_"Hey Yoh, It's Lysergic. Just thought it is best to tell you that the shaman tournaments starting up again. I'm taking a plane to Tokyo soon and should arrive in about three day's time. Hope your well and see you soon." _Lysergic seemed a little too relaxed on the phone, his voice drifted over the message line almost as if he known it would be a message.

Furthermore, the destiny star only came yesterday. How come he knew in advance? What's he hiding? Yoh shook his head, clearing bad thoughts away. _I trust my friends; he'll tell me if he tells me. Anyway Lysergic is coming soon; maybe we could catch up a bit._ Yoh smiled at the thought.

_"Yesterday, 00:23 Beep."_ Yoh knew who would call at midnight, straight after the destiny star appeared.

_"DUDE!! The destiny star! Right there! Can you believe it I can't!! Just so you know I'm going to kick your ass!"_ Yoh could almost see Horo Horo dancing in his toadstool field screaming at his cell phone. There seemed to be a small muffling sound on the line and one long _'Hay!'_ from Horo Horo's part.

_"Master Yoh, Rio and porcupine head here are on their way! Do not think other wise; Rio will always be by Yoh-Donno's side! We will see you in maybe two days…or ONE day if we hurry!"_ He seemed to enlighten at the idea. _"Know this, Tokegeru and I will be the first by your side!"_ He could almost hear the telephone snap shut, as Rio turned around to leave on his bike. Yoh shook his head knowingly, it was to be expected.

_"Yesterday, 07:30 Beep."_ Only one person would call at such a neat time.

_"Yoh, its Ren."_ As if Yoh wouldn't know_ "Because the tournament is starting up, me and Jun will becoming to Tokyo. We should be there tomorrow in the afternoon. We will be arriving on my family's jet. We going to have to discuss are way of travel to Doobie village or maybe we do not need to because we were there last time."_ There was a small pause, then a huff in annoyance. He did not like talking to someone for so long. _"I'll talk with you later."_

Yoh shook his head; his friends did not know how predictable they were. Yoh was already waiting for the reunion; it had been round about two months since they all parted. He wondered what had happened to them over the past months.

_"Yesterday, 09:23 Beep." _Yoh was trying to guess who it would be; he knew it was either Faust or chocolove.

_"Hello Yoh-San, Myself and Eliza will be arriving shortly in Tokyo. Were leaving on the next flight. We have a few matters to take care of in Germany then we will be on our way. Take care and see you soon. I send my regards to Lady Anna."_ He looked around the room; seeing it needed to be tidied he told himself he would tidy it later. He was about to have a lot of guests.

_"Yesterday, 12:34 Beep."_ This must be chocoloves call.

_"Hey Yoh, you wont believe it! Last night…I think I saw the destiny Star! Of course I'm not sure because well, I was busy doing my act but I know I saw it! Almost as sure that a red car passed my house today…"_ It seemed like he was waiting for a laugh, Yoh gave a small chuckle.

He would always remember the look on Junko's face whenever he told a joke. It was enough to crack someone up. True his jokes were good but it was just Junko being there that made it that much better, he had a funny air to him.

_"Okay, so I'll see you soon. I have ton new jokes for you to listen too! I promise! There hilarious!!! Auevwa."_ Yoh shook his head, his friend were so…so much like him. Yet they were all so different, he always felt like he could spend a million years with them and they would still be the same. They would still be his friends.

Yoh looked to the clock on the wall in front of him. It read 3:33. Maybe Ren arrived already?

Though Anna wanted Yoh to start his training before dinner and if he has to do three times more than usual. He better start now.

* * *

"Stop skipping Yoh, this is good for your stamina." Anna had returned from the shop and was now placing books on Yoh's back as he did push ups.

Sweat was running down his face, his arms struggling to stay up with the weight. Anna had currently finished placing all the books with over 500 hundred pages on Yoh's back and went to sit on the porch, in the shade.

She was calmly drinking some herbal tea on a feather filled cushion, while Yoh was in the blazing sun and trying to do push ups, all because of his bride-to-be.

"Oh, Anna…" Yoh's hands seemed to be cracking underneath him. His back was still sore because of the way Anna had thrown him to the wall that morning and now it was crackling with pain.

It was then that Ren, Jun and Li pailong walked through the passageway from the front of the house to the back of the house. Ren stopping short to take a look at the suffering Anna was putting Yoh through. He chuckled.

"I see you're training hard, Yoh." The voice surprise Yoh, it made him jump because he had been indulged in Anna's 'special training' also known as 'Hell'. He immediately collapsed the books falling above him so that he was buried underneath them. Amidamaru was right by his side.

"Ren, well it would be good to see you but I kinda can't get up." Yoh was completely stuck. Yoh was giving Amidamaru some of his furyoku to try and pry the books from his master's body but even with the capability he could not lift them up.

Ren walked over in front of Yoh, bending down to his height. Ren looked the same, yellow cat like eyes, same pointy hair. Everything the same but he had traded his regular Chinese red top for black one the seam was red, his trousers were the same. Puffy until the ankle was it was succored tightly.

"Stop being so lazy and get up." Rens voice was always had a certain sharp edge to it. Yoh sweat dropped.

"I can't the books are too heavy." Yoh was trying to rub the back of his neck but found it difficult since his hands were buried underneath him. Ren shook his head and tried to remove one of the books. He couldn't even get his fingers under it. It was as heavy as 50 boulders put together.

Only Anna could be able to put them on Yoh's back and only Anna would be able to get them off. She had an insane strength that appeared unexpectedly, like now. It was a lost cause trying to remove them.

"Anna, can you please remove them." Yoh was begging now, he would have been on his hands and knees but he could not and was starting to cry rivers.

"Oh Yoh, stop being such a baby. It's punishment for stopping your training; I'm not going to take them off for you." After that she got up from her seat and was about to walk into the house. "Jun, Pailong do you want some tea?"

"We would love some, Anna-san." Jun's usual black kimono fluttered behind her as herself and Pailong followed Anna.

Leaving Ren, to try and pry the books off one of his friends. Ren was staring at the books his gaze determined.

"Bason!" His guardian ghost appeared before him. In his red spirit ball form, floating next to his partner.

"Yes, sir Ren…Hey Amidamaru long time no see." Bason was now chatting to his blue friend, completely ignoring the person suffering below them.

"Bason!" Ren was not in the mood, he was suffering from jet lag, he was annoyed at himself that he even wanted to help and he would never admit but one of his best friends were in danger and he didn't like to see him suffer. "We are going to go back in time a little. Spirit Unity!"

"What…?' Yoh couldn't see what was going on above him; he didn't want a Kwan do in his back. Amidamaru was trying to calm him down, that didn't help. Did he have a reason to be calm?

Ren was trying to lift up the books off of him but was not succeeding. After a while Ren gave up and sat on the floor next to Yoh's head.

"I can't lift it up, only someone with wild fureyoku or insane strength can take these books off." He looked tired as if he had the hardest workout ever; it was true it was the hardest workout ever. They sat in silence for a while Yoh telling himself it wouldn't be so bad if he could see the clouds and Ren thinking that he wasn't strong enough. Amidamaru and Bason were talking about the old times, both ignoring themselves with their partners.

"Hey guys." Ren looked up from his seat while Yoh turned his head as much as he could to where Ren had been a few minutes before.

"Lysergic, how did you get here so fast?" Ren had folded his legs and arms his back in a perfect line that suited his pointed purple hair.

"Lysergic!" Lysergic was now looking at Yoh or where Yoh should have been but all he saw was feet and orange headphones. He laughed slightly and walked over to them. His usual green cloak swaying behind him.

"You look like you're in trouble. Oh…'The Skyrocket' by Adele Rogers St. Johns... I Love this book!" He picked the top book up with no trouble what so ever. Holding it between his thump and first finger as if it had only two pages. He started flipping through the pages, looking happily at its contents. He liked books too much but that wasn't what surprised them it was the fact that earlier Ren had tried to lift that very book and had not succeeded in doing so. They both knew that Ren was the stronger of the two.

"Lysergic? Lysergic?" Still no answer, though his head seemed to move away from the book a second later, he did it reluctantly though. Ren was still sitting there, his eyes narrowed and his hair seemed to shot up. You could almost feel the killing intent surround the young male in front. It didn't bother Lysergic though.

"Yeah, what do you want Ren-kun?" His emerald eyes were as innocent as ever. As if he didn't notice what he had done. It was Yoh that answered.

"Can you please lift these books off me?" Lysergic blinked a couple of times, not noticing what he had done. He looked a bit nervous, he closed the book quickly and it dropped on the floor beside Yoh. A small crater appeared where the book fell, Lysergic didn't pay attention to it as he started removing the books until there were none left.

Yoh looked crushed, Ren had to lift him up by the shoulders and shake him a few times before Yoh seemed to notice he was alive. Lysergic laughed half heartedly at him.

"How did you do that?" Yoh was now fully awake and looking at his green haired friend. Lysergic was trying to think of an excuse, it was the way his eyes traveled Yoh's garden in search for a possible answer. Then his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Oh, I trained really hard! I've been working on my strength and flexibility." He smiled and nodded, you could tell it was a lie. Ren was about to tell him that it was obvious something was going on. But Yoh stopped him, cutting in before he could.

"Cool, why don't we go inside. It's starting to get dark and Anna still wants me to make food." He sighed, the stuff Anna made him do was nearly always physical. Though out of all of them making food was the least painful, unless it wasn't to her liking.

"Okay…" Lysergic was silently thanking Yoh. He knew Yoh knew something was up. Just it wasn't time for the rest to find out yet. He wanted to reassure him that he would tell him and it would be at the end of this week. Though he had to keep his mouth shut, that's what _she _told him. And _she_ knew what would work…_he had to wait_. He just hoped his friends wouldn't stop trusting him because of it.

Yoh was silently sad, he wanted to know why Lysergic didn't trust them enough to tell to them but he knew Lysergic will come when he is ready. _Lysergic knows who his friends are; he'll tell us when the time is right._

The thought in Ren's head was the same, _he is hiding something, he is hiding something…_

And it was true Lysergic was hiding something…

* * *

That night Lysergic and Ren stayed for dinner, one that Anna insisted that Yoh cook. Manta had come over as well and was enjoying seeing a bit of the 'group' back. They talked a lot, all sitting on the counters or leaning on them in the kitchen where Yoh cooked.

Sharing stories of what happened in the time apart, well most of all it was Yoh, Lysergic and Manta explaining. The Tao was to cool to talk that much. He leaned against the kitchen sink, his head bowed in thought of everything.

When the subject of training came up, Ren perked up. As they started the long conversation of Anna's training from hell it seemed to end with Ren asking Lysergic how he learnt to carry such heavy objects.

Lysergic had been quite ever since the beginning of the conversation. His head bowed down, not in trying to look cool but it seemed some-what in shame and trying very hard to make himself dissappear.

"Um..." Yoh was about to intervene because he could tell it was uncomfortable for Lysergic. That appeared to be raking his brain for an answer. "It's special dowsing training." He had a small smile on his face. He could not lie to save his life.

"You're an awful liar, Lysergic." Ren was not amused. Manta was confused he had not been there but he could only guess something was wrong and watched to see if maybe he would be able to help the problem. The tension in the room could cut like knives and an arkward silence hung above them.

"I know, that's not the first time someone has said that." He looked upset before the small amount of despiar dissappared and a completley diffrent Lyserg appared on his fatures. A determined and stubborn expression.

"Sorry Yoh-kun, Manta-kun I must leave. I'll see you again tomorrow." He had small smirk on his lips as he walked out the room quietly and closed the door quietly behind him, no one saw it though. Yoh had returned to placing the vegetables into a bowl before turning to glare at Ren.

"What?"

"Why did you do that to lysergic? You could tell he didn't want to talk about it." Yoh started scolding his friend. Manta was sitting quietly on the counter on the side opposite them, knowing it wasn't his place to interrupt.

"Haven't you noticed that the aura around him has changed? There is something he is keeping from us and it's something big." Ren was so certain, it wasn't a lie that Lysergic aura had changed. It didn't seem to be for the best, it seemed as if it was pressurized to stay as the little change in his aura.

The new lysergic's aura had a sharp edge to it, it seemed more dangerous, more lethal. As well as that there was the strength that appeared out of no where and the fact that he knew about the tournament a day before anyone else was something-else. Something had happened to lysergic, it wasn't good and he wasn't telling anyone about it

Though Yoh still had faith in his old friend. Lysergic wasn't a bad person, he had just gone through some bad times. Lysergic would not betray them; he could count on that because lysaric remembered last time when he betrayed them. Things went wrong but now…now Lysaric was okay, he was a true, loyal friend.

No matter how many times Yoh told himself that, a small part of him didn't completely trust lysaric. Though he brushed it off as the part of himself doubting his friends.

"I trust lysaric, he won't betray us again." Yoh turned around again, truthful to his answer. The other part of him kept telling him he was wrong, that something bad is going to happen and Lysaric is going to involved in it.

* * *

Lysaric was walking thought the dark streets of Tokyo. His head down in shame and guilt, his hands dug deep into his trouser pockets as he walked slowly. Biting on his bottom lip, from trying not to scream out with all the mess he was in.

"You're really smooth…" He didn't bother looking up to the figure that had been stalking him the whole time. A normal person or shaman wouldn't have noticed them but he did, ever since she came not his life he noticed a lot of things.

Not all good…

He walked over to a lone tree that the figure was resting in. Her wolf hound at the foot of the tree, opening up his dark navy black eyes, to the shaman approaching. He closed his eyes again knowing it was safe. His master was playing with her one and only human friend…

"I know…" Lysaric face was still low as he sat next to the beast dog, the wolf hound scooting over to his side to rest against him. Where Lysaric rested his back and started running his fingers through the fur on the hounds back and neck.

The young woman looked down to where she lay on the tree noticing Lysarg's inner pain because it was also her own. She huffed in annoyance, looking down to the head of green hair below her.

"Lysaric? Lysaric?" She paused for a second waiting for his answer. He didn't respound and even though he made no sound she could sense the tears following down his face. Falling on her companion's fur. She jumped down ever so quietly it would have scared the best shamans but both the hound and Lysaric didn't move and inch. Both already used to her ways of traveling.

Lysaric's face was hidden from view, his hair covering his eyes. The dog knowing it was not his place to butt in. The young woman shook her head and sat opposite Lysaric, on the concrete pavmnt. Throwing out her own pain, she hated sitting on something man made and Lysaric appreciated the gesture.

"Lysaric, you're not letting me into your mind. What's going on?" She was patient because she had learned to wait decades on end, without moving a single muscle, even though the girl was in a body that of a 13 year old. Her experience never wore thin.

"I…keep thinking there not going to …trust me again." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. His friends were his everything and it was hard to lie to them, they had been there for him. Tear tracks were running down his face, the hound snuggling closer to the shaman he found to be almost like his other master. Lysaric rubbed his fingers behind the hound's ear, scratching it making the hound purr slightly. Lysaric smiled at the purr of thanks, he got from his friend.

"Lysaric, when they find out they'll trust you, again. Stop worrying about such trivial things; it'll happen if it's supposed to happen." Her gaze was hard, not forcing any room for argument though they also held concern for her friend.

Lysaric wiped away his tears, not liking to look weak. He took a deep breath before becoming determined again.

"Um…can you teach me to lie?" He looked at his friend. She seemed to notice the seriousness in his tone and she turned to him. Her crimson eyes boring into his emerald ones. His gaze determined, yet far away, as if he was thinking about something in another life.

"I will help you, Lysaric." He smiled though it was a distant smile. A sad smile and it some-how pained the young lady's heart. She wanted to help, though she didn't know how. Only a few times long ago, she had ever known how to feel sympathy towards another. Though now it seemed foreign to her.

So she listened to her body's way of helping and reached out her hand and ran a hand through his hair. Calming him down, surprised by her kind gesture.

"Two identical twins, both knew their destiny. Though one never achieved it, while the other prevailed. Even though they were joint in everything, they were not the same souls. They molded themselves differently. The one, who believed he could achieve such a god like destiny, drew his heart into his battle. While the other saw only the power he had, never knowing how to gain the power of his brother. When the final battle came, the one who spoke with his actions won. Even though he was weaker then the other, all because he believed he could win. While the other saw fear, hurt and pain, he would never be able to overcome them to love."

She paused, waiting for him to find the lesson in the words she spoke, removing her hand from his head. He smiled softly, looking at the growing grass in front of him. His friend had broken away a small portion of pavement, to see the ground underneath. The grass was growing rapidly, a stem and a bud approaching the moon above them.

It opened up to become a beautiful white lily. Gazing up to Lysaric's sad face, the leaves surrounding it. He looked up to his friend. She had a soft smile on her face, one he knew she didn't think she could produce. It had been a long time for her, since anybody had been in her company. Even though the last person in her company was evil…even if she refused to admit it.

She nodded her head, seeing the question in his eyes. He snapped the flower off from the bottom half of the stem. The flower and its grass neighbors recoiling back into the once covered ground. He brought it too his nose, smelling the gentle aroma. He smiled brightly at her, where she chuckled lightly.

She stood up, the concrete floor not to her liking. She stared up at the moon that was in all its glory. Shining brightly at the earths inhabitants. Though they didn't deserve it. She knew they didn't deserve such beauty, when all they did everyday was ruin it. She could never bring herself to despise nature's creations but out of them all she detested them the most.

They were all so clueless, to their own doings. They were all polluting the very thing that brought them to live. Most thought their life's were worth while, were worth every penny that earned. Nothing but mere savages. Nothing but small monsters in their own rights. Though the worst thing of them all was the fact they didn't even know they did such evil things to one another.

That they hurt one another, all because they were afraid that someone would hurt them. All of them lying to prove their innocence, that they didn't have. All fighting for rights that weren't needed, though the true rights were thrown through the window.

30 storey flats shadowing a once great forest. An electricity workhouse, pouring their fluids into grand oceans. Thousand of large houses built over millions of turtle eggs all because humans wanted a second house they weren't going to use by the beach. Each new gas that was sent into the air was destroying their own kin, slowly but surely. With so many more, that deserved to live. Ice floating over many seas to melt and sink foundations that humans made. Serving them right, though killing off helpless victims.

Though it was their fault and they were living in a world that had a timer on it. Waiting for it to explode from heat, or drown from to much water. Only shamans understood the importance of what the humans were doing.

They refused to listen. The shamans beginning to be wiped off from the face of the earth, all because people didn't believe. They didn't believe they could save the earth. No…they all wanted to save themselves. That was why it would never work because they were so focused on themselves.

She refused to help humans to survive. They were all doomed in the first place, ever since they began aiming for the stars. Aiming for such beauty that would never belong to them…they didn't deserve it. Their egos always too large, too dangerous to be next to.

Now only three species existed on this world.

Animals that were slowly dying out. No matter the protest of a couple innocent humans. Some dying even cruelly, all because of human's way of handling themselves. The humans unable to control themselves from hurting, killing. Innocnt creatures becoming something new, different, that wasn't intact with their instincts. All to scared, all to fearful in life that they were clueless now.

Shamans, there are those that do not except what they are and blend into society and forget all about their earlier ways of life. Becoming one of the humans. In the midst to all that shamans were slowly dying out. Many people refused to believe that such a thing existed and the shamans that took in their heritage. Normally never breed because they found themselves pushed away from society as if repelled by a barrier.

The last and most certainly least were the humans, there once small clans. Had grown to villages, cities, countries, even small pure islands. All were inhabited by this mucus that spread and spread until that it reached new heights and levels. There was no cure for this mucus, they were a to complexed being. Though one had an idea and he was alive and healthy…for now_. He needs to succeed and…I need to see him again._

_He owes me._

"Lesson number 1: The fake smile."

* * *

A/N: Okay, Your probably wondering all about this story but the point is this is what I think should happen at the end of the shaman king show. I also know it ended a bit depressing but I needed to show the point on this 'mystery ' person that is 'connected' to Lysaric.

Now **hang on with me **because I'm only laying out foundations before all the good stuff begins and the **couples **are:

YohxAnna, HaoxOC, LysergicxMatilda, RenxPilica…ect. And more…I know know it seems odd but I've this story planned out forever but I haven't typied it up so things might change but I'll try to update regulary!!!!

Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2:No such thing as usual anymore

**Chapter 2:**

**No Such Thing As Usual Anymore.**

"I said I'm sorry, Ryo…" Horo horo was currently apologizing to his older friend. Ryo was kneeling beside his motor bike, crying his eyes out. They were on the side off some far off motor-way.

A guilty look on Horo horo's face as Pirka glared at him from the grass in the nearby meadow. She had gone over there to look for some motor bike pieces that appeared to be lost. Koori was by Pirka trying to spot some abandoned screws that must have fallen to the grass.

Ryo was looking at the remains of his motor bike. On his knees, while Horo horo stood behind him. His destructive snowboard in hand.

It happened all so fast, Pirka was in the side car Ryo riding happily. A smile on his now sad features.

"I said…"The blue headed male did not get to finished his sentence this time as Ryo let out a wail of grief. He said he was sorry what more did he want? Of course it would be better if he didn't almost throw himself into the motorcycle on his over-souled snowboard. Crushing the engine and the motorbike exploding because of the pressure.

He walked guilty over to his friend, not sure of his reaction. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Now I'll never be able to get to master Yoh in time!" He was stiffening his cries and proceeded in becoming angry at the situation before looking down again. Probably sad but when he looked up there was a new found determination that wasn't there before.

"Um…Ryo...?" Horo horo finally had the courage to speak up. He didn't know what his reaction would be. It was his fault after all.

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures…" The blue haired shaman watched his friend rise from his kneeling position. Walking over to the road, standing tall and proud. Looking so determined as if he were about to save the world.

Pirika and korei stood by him, having all the same questioning expression on.

He pulled out his wooden sword, that had somehow not broken when the motorcycle had crashed. Looking ever so focused on the road in front of him. His gaze never straying to the wooden sword in his hand-that was now facing the road. He took everything slowly and when Horo Horo was about to ask what he was doing.

Ryo flicked his thump up, pressing his fureyoku into the wooden sword. Creating an over soul, Tokegaru's stretched spirit ball face pointing out to the road. Horo Horo knew who he was calling and knew that if he was coming at all it would be straight after Ryo had stuck his thump out.

Horo Horo stood there for a whole second before turning around and deciding that a truck wasn't going to appear. While Ryo stood straight on just as determined as before. Horo Horo went to sit by the biggest part of the broken motorcycle, his koropuku sitting on his shoulder. Both waiting for Ryo to give up.

Pirka still wasn't sure what was going to happen so she stood next to Ryo, waiting patiently. Which was weird for her, until her confused expression turned to a frown and sat down next to her brother. Folding her arms and legs, looking a lot like the girl version of Horo Horo.

They waited while Ryo stood, yet little did they know. Bili was at a small gas station, trying to fix his clogged engine. Growling in annoyance, as he found out Ryo was asking for a ride. He sensed it, almost like an annoying bell but he had to get to Ryo. He would, so he began pulling apart the engine, to let it soak in the warm water by his truck. It would just need a day or two to soak.

* * *

Manta stared at the clock above him, he could not wait to see Yoh again. Yoh had told him about his younger sister and Manta wanted to see her. He was surprised when he heard, but then again he kept thinking how she would act.

Would she be smart and intelligent or brave and strong or strong and smart? Though of course Manta thought there was a possibility that she would be laid back and carefree.

He was waiting for that. He wondered what a girl-younger version of Yoh did all day. He felt as if he was a scientist and he had to study a certain animal's behaviors.

Yoh was his best friend and he knew he would like his sister too. Just the thought intrigued him. He hoped Yoh wouldn't have to deal with a mini version of his sister. That was just an awful thing, Yoh would not come out of the same as before.

Always yelling 'I want this!' and 'I need this!' and 'oh daddy can I have this and I need this…" The list was endless for his sister.

His sister was very senseless, she got everything she asked for but she still asks for more. Manta could never work her out. Of course he didn't want to call her stupid but still she had a special way of irritating him. It was the one that made you want to scream at and say 'Your NOT smart and your NOT funny and your being SO annoying!'

Though his sister never heard his screams! He had to calm down…He started thinking about when Yoh came into his life. Yoh was always so stable and he always was so relaxed and carefree.

Manta envied Yoh somewhat he wished he could be like him and live a carefree and peaceful life. Though he treated life differently. And he could not be something he wasn't. So he was happy with everything. He was content with life.

He hoped it wouldn't get ruined.

Not that he was a pessimistic person just he always read in stories. How everything was fine and perfect, then all of a sudden out of nowhere Evil came to terrorize the perfect persons life. Sending them into era of destruction and terror, normal with falling comrades and timeless scars.

He was letting his imagination get the better of him. He said to himself. Though he just had a sick feeling about what was going to come. He did not like it at all.

* * *

"Yoh! I missed you!" A long black haired woman-that had her hair into a braid-wearing a black t-shirt and white slacks rushed up to said person and squeezed him a huge bear hug. Her face scrunched up from smiling so much even though she only arrived a couple of seconds ago. A younger girl trailing behind her.

Yoh was currently trying to breath at the same time at standing outside the Funbaru no Uta inn. Anna Kyoyama behind him, trying very hard to look welcoming. She did not smile, it's not like anyone was excepting her too.

"Nice to see you too, Oka-San." Yoh could barely say that. He breathed in his mothers scent. He loved it, it smelled familiar and warm. It was little Sakura trees petals, the one she would always loved to pick. Yoh momentarily smiled, before his mother let go of him to talk to Anna.

Leaving Yoh to take his first look at his younger sister. She was wearing black shorts that reached her knees and long violet short-sleeved top that resembled a dress. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail, with a few pieces surrounding her face. She looked a lot like her older brothers, though with higher cheek bones and dark long lashes that framed her more feminine eyes. She walked up to Yoh looking almost twin like.

"Hi, I'm Emiko Asakura, A.K.A. your little sister. Pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled her usual smile, which reached her eyes. She was almost 10 but she looked nearly 13. She outstretched her hand, still smiling with the happiness of the world on her shoulders.

"Nice to finally be able to meet you too, I'm Yoh." Yoh took his sisters hand and shook, noticing how small it was. They both smiled and you could see the resemblance.

"Come on in." Yoh walked up the three very pointless steps at the front of the inn and carried on into the living room. Where Anna and his mother were sitting, both calmly drinking green tea. They both looked up when they came in. Yoh sat down next to Anna that was sitting with her legs crossed on the love seat. Emiko on the homey couch green couch with Yoh's mum, a picture of a small flower in a forest behind their heads.

', Emiko-Chan, I'm sure you'll want to unpack. Amidamaru will direct you to your rooms." Anna looked completely unchanged but Yoh noticed the slight lower tone of her voice, which meant she was nervous. Anna could be nervous she just never openly admits it.

"Of course." Keiko stood, putting her tea on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Emiko stood after her, sneaking a sip of her mother's green tea. Before following her out the door, a grumpy looking Amidamaru leading them to their rooms.

When all was quiet and the sound of footsteps had disappeared. Anna finally let out a sigh and laid her head on Yoh's shoulder. He let her and wrapped an arm around her, he loved it when Anna finally let her guard and her awful demands die, even for a few seconds.

"You think you're sister will like me?" Yoh smiled at the question. He was glad that Anna couldn't see it, she would have punched him through three walls. No one would expect Anna to be worried, gentle, caring, even loving sometimes. Though she was and right now Yoh found her sweet. He might get killed for thinking that.

"Well I don't know her that well but she seems nice so I'm sure she'll like you. But maybe being a bit more carefree with her. She doesn't seem used to obligations." Yoh had gathered that much, mostly by how she sat and talked freely, how she was cheeky when she was supposed to follow orders. He remembered being younger and being just like her.

Anna nodded against his shoulder, before lifting her head and looking at him. Anna sometimes was violent but after the near death experience that happened Anna was nicer to Yoh.

Acting as if each day would be his last.

He turned to her and he saw himself reflected in those beautiful feline like eyes. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, a light blush was on her cheeks and Yoh knew she was acting as if it wasn't there.

He chuckled under his breath, which made Anna blushed further until she decided she wasn't going to be the one reacting to him. The determined glint returned to her eyes as she leaned into Yoh.

There faces were no shorter than a breath a part. She then sensually licked her lips and tilted her head to the side. Yoh was watching her like a hawk, unable to look away.

"Yoh are you okay?" She did her best innocent look, a small smile playing on her lips. Yoh knew what she was doing but was finding it hard to look away. He was still a teenager, and this was his fiancée. She bit her lower lip, making them look redder and more lustful. Yoh found his breath stuck in his throat.

Then she leaned closer brushing her moist lips against his. It sent a jolt of pleasure through both of them. Anna loved these moments as much as Yoh, just sometimes he made it hard to not pulverize him because he was just so darn lazy.

Then Anna moved in, giving him a sweet lingering kiss. That sent flutters around her body, as Yoh began to dominate their kiss. It was in times like this that Yoh started acting like a man, a man who knew how to please his lady.

He deepened it a second later, making Anna lean in and place her hands on his chest, running her fingers over his collar bone. Yoh placed his hands on her hip and lower back, rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

It took a while till both of them were out of breath, panting slightly with lips apart. Yoh liked it when she panted, had a dust of pink on her cheeks and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. She remained him of an angel. A beautiful, innocent yet deadly angel.

A bell rang...

Both stopped looking at each other, coming out of their earlier lust session. Anna calmed her heartbeat down and made sure the blush that had laid itself on her cheeks, wasn't so noticeable. She went to get the door, walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Yoh got up a minute later when he heard his friend's voices. Walking to the door, to see his precious people in his doorway. Well half of them.

Ren was leaning on the doorway, hands folded and a his usual scowl. Indicating that something was bothering him, as usual. Jun was next to him, her usual grin on her face. Her hand curled up over her heart as her other dangled by her side, holding her guardian spirits. A small, happy smile on his un-aging face.

Faust was holding his hand out to Anna, as a greeting it looked. His other hand curled around Eliza's waist, a serene smile on her ghostly white face too.

Then the last person was Lyserg. His face was carefully blank, except for the small smile curled up on his lips. It seemed like it was true but only Yoh's hunch gave him away. It wasn't a normal Lysergic smile, it didn't have the same life as it usually did. Only his friends would know the difference.

Something wasn't right.

Yoh walked up to them, his usual aloof grin. Greeting Faust and his wife. Faust was about to stat explaining how everything was in Germany. When Ren sighed in annoyance and let himself into Yoh's living room, everyone else fell behind.

They arranged themselves on the walls and sofas. Faust started talking with Yoh, smiles and all. Lyserg was leaning on the windowsill, staring at the small bird that had perched itself on a tree branch by the house.

Ren as usual, was the party pooper; he was forcefully glaring at Lysergs back. His needle-like hair rising at each passing second. Lyserg didn't seem to notice but if he did-which he did- he ignored it. Still pretending to be naïve little Lysergic.

Lyserg had come to realize lately, what a naïve, little, weak child he once was and he was not going to let himself return to that state. He would become stronger, to save his precious people, to save himself from the weak things and the powerful things that hurt.

He didn't have a choice, especially with what he had become and all. He had to be strong, he was _her way in_ and _she_ needed to get them…It was all for the _greater_ good. He had given something up for them to be safe; he had to live his life. He couldn't live how he wanted anymore, he was a messenger now until the others found out and then they may not ever trust him for keeping it a secret but he would have to live with it.

He just hoped he could.

_Lyserg, focus at the problem at hand. Try to leave soon, Ren is getting suspicious, don't give him anything to think about._

Lyserg had given his mind, amongst other things but he needed her voice in his head. _She_ was very intelligent, _she_ new what would happen if he stayed to long. _Sh_e just never says _she_ can see the future. _She_ could be quite annoying sometimes especially with her powers.

I_ think your just jealous._

Lyserg ignored her. He turned away from the bird outside. That had taken to staring at him, an almost determined look on a small birds face. Leading him onward, twisting its head in directions that only Lyserg could read.

"Well Yoh, I only wanted to pop in. I've got some stuff to take care of." Lyserg turned to Yoh that had finished his conversation with Faust. Ren was still glaring at him and Lyserg could feel the hairs at the back of his neck lift up.

_Wrong use of words! Wrong use of words! _

Lyserg only realized after her little shout of declaration that she was right. Wrong use of words, indeed. It would make Ren wonder what the hell he had to 'take care of'. Making him think that he was up to something.

_Your impossible. Try and fix it._

"Take care of what Lyserg?" Ren pushed on, folding him arms over his chest.

_Do what I taught you._

Lyserg face went blank yet relaxed. "If you must now, I just got a job here. I can't fall back on the cash can I?" He gave a small smile before waving out to them and heading for the door.

_Much better, you are doing well. Well done for basing it on the truth, it's always much easier._

'Thanks'. Lyserg could feel there gazes on his back but he ignored it yet again. "Bye guys." He decided to say, they were all looking at him anyway. He opened Yoh's front door and walked out. Out the front gate and into the crowded streets.

The small blue bird flying behind him, Lyserg then turned into a passageway that was between the back to back houses. It was empty apart from the blue bird and him. He kept walking, until he saw a dark wolf like figure. Coming out from behind a bend in the alleyway.

Then there was a twinkling sound, one that only meant a few things but none threatening. To him anyway. He kept walking; he could see the light grow from behind him and was ready for what was probably going to happen next.

It happened in a second, all of it, a pressure on his back and the small blue bird that had started twinkling, crackling and glowing had disappeared, in it's place, the pressure on his back,. He steadied himself, she wasn't so heavy.

He stopped walking and said. "I'm not going to give you piggyback ride." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as her long amber hair fell onto the shoulder her head lay on. Her hands were around his shoulders. Her legs were on the floor, for now.

He could feel her shake her head. "Nah, you gotta train, remember. Two times a day, three times a night." He turned to look at her, she was half pouting and he already knew she had won this argument. He was a sucker for good big eyed dog pouts. And she knew, too well he thought.

He slumped his shoulders –well as much as he could- and took a deep breath. "Fine but only because I want to get stronger." He could feel her smile, as she slipped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold around his neck.

"Try and access my powers, run through the portals with me on your back. Got it?" She turned her head to the side to see his expression. He was always determined and she admired that. She also knew he can't stand a good big eyed dog pout. She inwardly laughed.

It was not an easy task, to do her training but with her there, he could make it. It wasn't just running portal through portal. It was going through the portal to another dimension, fighting to get to the other side. Where_ maybe _the portal out of there may linger. There were many dimension and no one can prepared for all of them.

Some went to the unknown, the past, the future, an alternative life, an alternative planet, the list is endless and very hard to overcome. Though she did and made a couple of friends on the way, saved lives, took lives and most of all changed lives.

It was almost impossible to save a planet, one knows nothing about but she succeeded, in a few. In others she didn't want to succeed and let the planet rot from the inside out. Lyserg would just be passing the remains.

"Ready?"

Lyserg lowered his gaze and held her legs to his waist. They were comfortable with each other, they had to be after what happened. "In-Li can you move out the way." The dog, In-Li, stepped out the way and back into the shadow. Disappearing into the shadows, were he lingered until one of his masters called him. "Ready."

She tightened her hands around his neck and shifted further up. "Check." Lyserg took a deep breath and ran his hands over his pocket and shirt so it would not move in the speeds he was about to go.

"Checked, can we go?" Lyserg said getting impatient; he bent in to a crouch ready to sprint. Even though the end of the alleyway was a dead end.

"You'll be begging to come back out soon." She whispered in his ear. He merely smirked, a smirk that many would say did not suit Lyserg's face.

"Don't be so sure…" A swirling vortex appeared at the end of the alleyway and the smirk spread wider on his face. She liked his enthusiasm; she really was rubbing off on him. Endangering his neck was so much like her and she couldn't be more proud."…Anika."

Anika let a smirk appear on her face as Lyserg rushed to the portal. Training has begun.

* * *

She was looking around the room. Frantic some may say but she was shy in her movements. Her pink hair was a bit longer as it swished with her head, her hands were fists in front of her body. Konchi and Ponchi floated behind her back. Talking amongst themselves.

"Tamao, what is the matter? You're annoying me." Tamao stopped short at the out burst from Ren. True she had just busted into Yoh's living room but she had to talk to Yoh who she couldn't seem to find.

"Ren-San, where is Yoh-Sama?" She looked out of breath and Anna eye was twitching. It must have been because she had trekked mud into her house.

"I'm here."The voice came from behind her and she felt breath on her ear. She squeaked-loudly-which made Yoh chuckle. She turned around to face him. She gulped, and couldn't stop the blush from rising onto her cheeks. "Now, you needed me."

She tried to gulp her embrassment down but it didn't work, she stared at her feet as she spoke. "Um…well…I had a-a vision." She looked up to see Yoh was smiling, she looked around everyone had stopped talking and was listening in. She squeaked again and looked down again like a bad and very guilty puppy. Before she told them she had to make sure that he wasn't there.

"Is…Is Lyserg here?" Yoh stopped smiling at that and looked over to Ren that was now very much interested.

"Does your vision have something to do with him? His been acting strange lately." Ren was nice enough to inform the others. Yoh nodded his approval at the questioning glance Anna gave him.

"Yeah like he is hiding something. First its really easy to tell he is lying then the next day he look like a pro. Pro liar that is." Yoh tried to smile but found it hard and sat next to Anna. He gestured for Tamao to continue. Which she did as she lowered her head again.

"Well it was hard for me to understand because it came really fast and…I was a bit scared because I wasn't even looking into the future. It just hit me like a wave then disappeared a moment later. But I saw Lyserg and someone else. She was kind of scary; she had bright crimson eyes…and blood…on her face. She was smi-smiling, and then Lyserg smiled with her. And he lifted a hand and it- it…" Tamao was shivering Yoh patted the place next to him and she sat down. She was close to crying…

"Can you carry on?" Yoh asked gently before Ren could exclaim his frustration. Tamao nodded stiffly, taking a deep breath but it didn't help.

"He was holding a…body. It was so b-blody and mat-ttered up I couldn't see who it was. There was so much blood and the girl was still smiling. She licked the blood off her own hand…There was so much blo-od…"It was then that Tamao started crying. Yoh had to calm her down and Ponchi and Konchi tried to impress everyone by taking off there robes. Which made Anna pulverize them, that made Tamao feel better. They had been annoying her all day.

"Tamao, were going to have to ask a few questions. That okay?" Yoh asked as he stood up and sat on the ledge of the sofa Ren sat on. Tamao nodded she could at least do that. She hoped.

"Do you know where they were? How far along in the future it is?" Faust asked a small serene small on his face. He seemed not to mind the image, Tamao had just explained.

"They seemed to be in clearing with a forest nearby but it wasn't in Tokio…I think…in Doobie Village…but I'm not sure. And I'm not sure how much time we have." Tamao squeaked out, she hated being the bearer of bad news. Everyone was in there own thoughts, it was a while before Yoh calmly stood. Everyone looked up at him. He stretched like a cat.

"Well I'm going to bed." A few mouths hit the floor, while the others toppled over, except two whose eyes twitched angrily. They had just received news that there friend might turn evil and kill someone but enjoy killing someone and then smiling at it. It would be a painful death.

"I know Lyserg, he wouldn't do that, and the person he killed with that girl could have been a bad guy. Could have hurt or even killed us? It's a hard world there is death here. And about that girl, we don't even know her. She could anyone, including one of the good guys." Yoh explained as he yawned through his hand.

"So, you've seen how he has been acting lately. He lying to us Yoh, lying to all of us. Where did he get so much strength in so little time? Where does he keep running off to? And why is he lying to us?" Ren pointed out completely unhappy at how Yoh was going about things. Yoh turned to him, looking relaxed.

"Ren, where he got his power is his business, where he goes is also his business and the lying I don't think he is hiding something evil. I haven't told anyone this but the day before the Oracle rang. Lyserg left a message here at the house. He knew about the Shaman tournament a day early…" Ren looked aghast and the others started murmuring between themselves.

"Guys…" Yoh cooled everyone down, waiting for them to calm enough for him to speak. "…Meaning that he must be connected somehow to the Great Spirit. The Great Spirit wouldn't tell just tell anyone that he was starting the tournament again." Silence. They all thought about Yoh's words as he continued to his room.

Ren stood a moment later, still pissed off that Yoh didn't see his point of view. He left the house a moment later. Jun and Li-Bailong after him, after a wave and a formal good bye. They weren't as arrogant to just walk out. It took a while but Anna made them all leave saying it was a late night and she would rip legs off and feed them to them if they didn't leave her house in peace.

That made them all leave, Tamao slept that night in one of the houses guest rooms. Yoh's mother and Sister slept peacefully in their room. They did not hear the words that were spoken that night. Though it didn't mean that did not feel the anger that went rushing through the bodies or the sadness and a small amount of fear that they had.

Emiko felt it all, she had a power like that, she can feel exactly what other people feel even if she doesn't see them. It is the emotion that gives a person away. It's emotion that guides a person or destroys a person and Emiko can sense it all.

She hates when people lie to her, lie to her face and act as if nothing is wrong. She can tell they're lies but they still say them. White lies are fine but lies that can change people and actions are what annoys her. Can't someone say the truth; life would be much simpler.

She learnt the hard way and she still doesn't know the truth. In the end it won't matter if you lie because if it is important someone will find out and the lie will haunt you out forever.

After everyone left, after the anger, sadness and fear subsided. Emiko crept out of her and her mother's room. Wearing a pair of long white slacks and a white tank top, that didn't hug her form. Her hair was down, and if she knew about Hao most would think she would cut that hair. The Asakura siblings were like a triplet.

She took a deep breath and knocked slowly on Yoh's door. Already knowing that he was awake, she could tell. "Yoh may I come in?" She asked so quietly it was like a whisper.

"Yeah, come in Emiko-Chan." She did, slowly making no sudden movements. She knew Yoh was tired. She closed the door behind her and walked into his room. It didn't have a lot in, only a closet, a bed stand-that had his precious headphones on- and lastly a futon. Where Yoh was lying on, he sat up. Leaning on the wall behind him, he gestured with his head for her to sit at the edge of his futon. Which she did.

Yoh took a good look at her, she was like a mini girl version of Hao. That meant she was also a mini girl version of him but when he looked at her he didn't see himself he saw Hao. He smiled at her; she was still his little sister. No soul stealing Hao anywhere.

She sat cross legged in front of him as he smiled. She was nervous, she shouldn't have come. Yeah he was her brother but she didn't know him like a brother. She fiddled with her hands, unsure about her next move.

"You came because you wanted to ask something?" Yoh was still smiling at her as she lifted her head up. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah…um…I'm not sure if I should…If I'm allowed to ask…Never mind…" She was about to leave but Yoh took a hold of her wrist, still smiling as she looked at him. Something about his smile was contagious for her and she smiled back.

"Come here." He lifted up his blanket and scooted over so she would have room. "Don't want you to catch a cold." He explained after her questioning look. She looked uncertain but crept in-between the blanket and futon. It really was cold out.

"You can ask me whatever you want." She looked down at her hands again and curled her hands into each other. Flexing and stretching, she tried to ignore the warmth her brother was giving off. He was actually being nice to her and giving her a chance.

"Okay, well I can sort of sense emotions. So when someone is angry or sad or afraid or have any strong emotion then I know. I don't even have to look at them; they just have to be close by." She looked up to Yoh seeking his approval; everyone else was freaked out if they heard. Freaked out or they think she is lying until she tells them that there hiding there emotions…again.

Though Yoh was still smiling it didn't seem to bother him. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back.

"That's cool. I wish I could do that. It would help a lot." Yoh said, rubbing his chin. Knowing that being a shaman it really would help a lot.

"Well Yeah it does help. I can also tell the difference between if someone is lying or telling the truth. Like a lie detector." Emiko laughed at her own pathetic joke. She felt like a freak when she mentioned her power but that was probably because everyone she told looked at her like she was one.

"That's really helpful, it would let you know who you can trust." Yoh was looking at her as she remained silent and fiddled with her hands. She did that when she was nervous and looking for approval. She had some depth, his little sister. "Does mother know?"

"Oh, Yeah. She says not to tell anyone but your family and I think she'll pass on it." Emiko laughed and Yoh joined her, he liked his sister.

"Does she still bake that pie of hers?" Yoh remembered the horrors. Each time it would come out a different color. Once it was even purple, Yoh shuddered at the thought of his mother making him eat it and enjoy it. Their mother was always very nice but she was forceful when it came to her cooking. Especially homemade recipes, such as the infamous 'delicious' pie.

"Makes it every other Sunday, I try to eat before and say I forgot she was making it." Emiko shrugged and Yoh laughed at that. Why hadn't he thought about that? It was then they started a long conversation, the whole topic was very simple. The family, their family, all the funny times all the bad ones but always the interesting ones.

Emiko found out that she was almost asleep and that she was propped up on Yoh's chest. Her eyes were already closing and she couldn't find the energy to prop them open and go back to her bed.

"Yoh…I have a question…no one answers me…" Yoh looked down at his sister. Seeing that her eyes were closed and that she was asking the question because she really wanted to know.

"What is it Emi-Chan?" He moved some long brunette locks from her face.

"I've seen pictures of Hao…why does he look like us? He was..."She yawned lazily. "Reincarnated wasn't he? To which family was he…" She yawned once more and Yoh found himself rubbing his eyes from sleep. "Reincarnated into?" Yoh almost froze at the question. He couldn't tell her, not yet. He was so tired he forgot she could tell if was lying or not.

"I'm not sure. Probably some cursed shaman family. They are happy…I think, that he is gone." He felt Emiko relax on him again and he laid down next to her. Making sure they both had room.

It would only be tomorrow that Emiko would think about what he said. She knew it was a lie and when she had more energy, she would ask for the truth. Just not right then.

"Hn. Good night, Aniki. (older brother)" She snuggled further into the futon and in a second she was asleep.

"Goodnight Emi-Chan." Yoh was asleep a second later, both young Asakura's snuggled together, not knowing that another was watching them.

* * *

"Good for you to finally bring your guardian Mr. Asakura. I was getting worried we may have to send social services to you house." Mr. Yoshitake said, his sarcasm was dripping much like the salvia at the side of his mouth. "You must be his mother, Mrs. Asakura please sit here."

Mr. Yoshitake or Yosh Yosh- as Manta liked to call him- pointed to his desk. The class was having a free first period. Manta was in one of his special higher-leveled classes but he promised Yoh as soon as it finished.

Yoh's meeting with Yosh Yosh and his mother went badly, well for him. After a while, Yosh Yosh wouldn't stop saying what a useless, irresponsible, lazy child he was. Which got Yoh bored, which made him every few seconds fall asleep. Which made Yosh Yosh very angry and start drooling and shaking. It even made his mother giggle, which she then got reprehended for.

Yosh yosh really is a party. Well for one lesson. As the second lesson started, his mother left for home and Manta barged in. Yoh was sitting in his usual sit, his usual grin in his face. He started telling him why he was in such a good mood. Because after the very long lecture/verbal-abuse Yosh yosh inflicted on him. He was a free man, no extra homework, or detention because his mother said that she would sort him out.

Which really meant that she wouldn't sort him out because her face said that she didn't see a problem. Yoh had smiled at her and then got squished into another one of her famous bear hugs. Yosh Yosh did not understand and sent both of them freaked out looks. Which then made them laugh sheepishly.

It was one of Yosh Yosh's classes. Yoh would have fallen asleep as usual but today his body refused to fall asleep. It seemed awake, tense, the hairs at the back prickled as a chill swept over him. No window was open,though the door slammed open.

A blur with pink hair rushed in. Tamao, rushed over to Yoh's desk. Completely unaware of the eyes on her. Also unaware of the now angry Yosh Yosh scowling at her from behind her back.

"Yoh-Sama, I have very important news! He's here!" She was about to continue but she then realized that everyone was staring at her. One for calling a very unpopular kid –Sama and then the second and less important for bursting into their classroom and interrupting the lecture.

She blushed furiously and started wiggling her toes and feet as if it was new to her, stared at them-occupied.

"Excuse me Miss, Asakura-San is in class. So get out and you may speak with him later." Yosh Yosh spat at Tamao that was also fiddling with her hands. She only looked up one or twice but refused to move.

"I can't do that I have important news for Yoh-Sama. Which he must get immediately." Tamao was shaking her head as she spoke quickly, completely and utterly in shivers and a hurry. She didn't wait for an answer and turned to Yoh.

"I had a vision just know…" She started but was interrupted.

"Why? Were you looking?" Anna asked standing up and leaning on Yoh's table. Manta was now on his table, leaning over Yoh's shoulder to see Tamao better.

"Yes I was, this time because of the other one to see if I could see anything else and saw something awful…" She shivered and started to panic. "He's here! He'll be here soon! We have to go!! Now!!"

"Who's here?" Anna asked her hurriedly the teacher was starting to get nerved.

"Um.."She looked around, she couldn't say his name out loud. "The one with the flame and the one that tried to take the G.S."_Hao. _She was using hand movements now, but it was no need. Yoh had heard and he had heard enough. He stood up as his eyes grew wide. So did Manta's and Anna but Anna's soon narrowed and she scowled ruthlessly and Manta's just grew with realization.

"How could that be?! It was over! There were no remnants of the body! He was dead! Dead means…" Manta slapped his hand over Yoh's mouth to shut him up. He had just admitted to murder. It may have been of the person that wanted to destroy all humans but the humans didn't know that and they certainly wouldn't believe them if they said they were shamans and saving all humans from utter destruction.

Yoh looked around him. All were shocked, some were creeping away. Others were half laughing half falling off there chairs. Yoh got up, people moved away. Anna moved next to him, as well as Manta and Tamao but they just seemed nervous.

"What did you say Asakura Yoh? What were you talking about just now?" Yosh Yosh was trying to look big, his chest puffed up and his wrinkles looked baggier somehow. Yoh tried not to laugh, it would not do well.

Yoh rubbed the back of his neck that was becoming sweaty with anxiety. "Well you see we have to go…" Yoh laughed nervously. What was he supposed to say? No it's okay the guy I killed was my older twin brother that my clan told me to kill? Or were related, he was my ancestor he was supposed to die around about a thousand years ago?

He couldn't lie to them but he also defiantly could not tell them the truth. Thankfully Anna saved him for Yosh Yosh's wrath.

"Yoshitake-San, this is a family matter and what the Asakura clan do is not any of your business. Now you will have to excuse myself, Yoh and Mortimer here." Anna spoke flawlessly; drawing all attention to her, speaking as if these were the rules that must be followed. "If you don't I'm sure you'll regret it."

Anna's tone never changed as she spoke, she did not mean that they would harm them. She was warning them, the humans that for their own safety that whatever was after them was dangerous and capable of hurting them.

Yosh Yosh was about to speak but something stopped him.

Blood trickled down both his baggy chins, pure agony was let in a wail. Each and every student could only watch in aghast horror, as the short katana was pulled out of their teachers newly fresh corpse.

* * *

_**I've already started on the next but I'm going to be updating at the end of each month. I'm sure you can't wait to see who it is. Remember Hao doesn't use a sword. **_

_**In the next chapter: We see who it is and the gang return to a familiar place, Lyserg's secret is revealed-well one of them. How they live with the truth and that lies can shape a person. **_

_**Hope you like it!!!**_

_**-Gachi- **_


End file.
